


Fairy Lights

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ginny on a bear skin rug...





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The house was dark when Harry arrived home.  The only light he could see was the fairy lights from the Christmas tree sparkling in the front window.  He felt more than a bit guilty because the overtime he was putting in on this case was stealing away anytime he had with Ginny.   

 

He let himself in through the back door, sliding off his shoes, and he headed in to turn off the Christmas tree.  His mouth dropped open in surprise when he entered the living room. 

 

His wife, Ginny Potter, was lying on what appeared to be a bear skin rug wearing only a Christmas ribbon around her neck.  Her body was pale against the black rug and Harry licked his lips several times before moving closer.  He could see her freckles, they almost seemed to twinkle in the fairy lights, and when Ginny lifted her wand and banished his clothing he gasped audibly. 

 

"I've been waiting for you Auror Potter," Ginny purred and stretched her body. "I've been a bit lonely tonight."

 

Harry's cock twitched as Ginny palmed her breasts and ran her fingers over her nipples.  Her head fell back and a moan escaped her parted lips.  Harry moved closer, watching in awe, as one of Ginny's hands slid down her stomach and between her folds.  His mouth went dry when she dipped her finger inside her pussy and then lifted it to her mouth.  She curled her tongue round her finger, licking it clean, and Harry whimpered. 

 

"Want a taste?"

 

A haze of red filled Harry's vision and he quickly moved to join his wife.  His mouth came down on Ginny's lips, his tongue plunged into her mouth, and his hands slid over the smooth skin of her arms.  

 

"Missed you," Harry whispered as he broke their kiss. "So much…missed this…"

 

Ginny cupped his cheek in her palm and kissed him softly before snagging his wrist and drawing his hand down to her pussy.  Harry's fingers delved inside her folds, his thumb brushed over her clit, and he dipped his head to suck on of her nipples into his mouth. 

 

He tugged lightly on the hardened flesh, drawing a moan from Ginny, and when her hand closed around his shaft he plunged two fingers inside her.  Her hips rose and fell to meet his fingers and he moved to lave her other nipple with his tongue.  

 

"I love your cock," Ginny moaned and her head tossed back and forth on the rug. "I need you inside me."

 

Harry growled and pulled his fingers from inside her and licked them clean before moving over to straddle her.  She pushed his shoulder lightly and rolled over on her belly. 

 

"I want…this way…" 

 

Harry could feel the heat from her blush against his skin but when she raised up on all fours he quickly moved behind her.  He pressed kisses up and down her spine before plunging his cock deep inside her.  

 

"So tight," Harry moaned as he pulled out slightly and drove forward again. "So wet…"

 

"Only for you," Ginny whimpered. "Harder."

 

Harry complied and slid one hand to her hip and the other around to stroke her clit with two fingers.  Ginny used her arms to push back against him, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the living room, and Harry's fingers flexed against her hip.  He looked down and watched as his cock disappeared inside her and he could see the moisture glistening on his shaft with each thrust of his hip. 

 

"So close, Harry…"

 

Harry renewed his efforts, angling his hips to hit the spot Ron told him about that he found with Hermione, and he was rewarded with a keening cry from Ginny.  His hips were flying, his balls were smacking against Ginny's arse, and his hand came up to cup her breast.  He rolled her nipple between his fingers, swiveled his hips, and pressed her clit hard. 

 

"Harry!!!" She shouted as her pussy tightened around his cock. "Oh Merlin…"

 

Her body shook with the force of her orgasm and Harry pulled out completely before slamming deep inside her again.  He let her bring him over the edge and he bit his lip hard as he came.  He called out her name as he thrust a final time inside her.  His eyes rolled back in his head and they collapsed onto the rug. 

 

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ginny panted and moaned slightly when Harry pulled out of her. "You like the rug, Hagrid sent?"

 

"It's brilliant…" Harry panted and snuggled Ginny against his chest. "But not as brilliant as you."

 


End file.
